


For the Honor Of Grayskull?

by catrapurrs



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Kink, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:26:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21516760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catrapurrs/pseuds/catrapurrs
Summary: Just a lil kinky alternate to what could have happened before Catra fucked everything up
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 105





	For the Honor Of Grayskull?

Things were finally, finally looking up for Catra. She was winning. For once. She had Adora, captured and locked up, and now she was going to use the portal to end the rebellion so that she could forget about this entire mess, and forget about the people who had hurt her. 

This was her moment. And she was going to show them. Show everyone that she was serious. 

“Catra, please. You don’t have to do this.” Adora said from her position on the floor. 

Catra shot her eyes towards her, a sickening grin plastered on her face, which was momentarily almost broken at the sight of Adora, bound and helpless in the new tech savvy handcuffs Entrapta had made. They were indestructible, even for Shera. 

“Look at Etheria’s biggest hero now, all tied up with no place to go. Aw, it’s heartbreaking.” 

Catra mocked, leaping into position right between Adora’s legs, which seemed to catch the rebel hero off guard. 

A tiny gasp escaped from Adora’s mouth, causing Catra to recline slightly. 

“What’s wrong with you?” Catra asked rudley. 

“Catra…” Adora sighed. And looked at her with a look she hadn’t given to Catra since they were alone together in the horde.

“What are you-” 

“Please, It’s been so long… Could you just…” 

Catra bent over with laughter. “Are you insane? Are you seriously asking me to fuck you right now?” 

Adora visibly sighed at the mention of the word. It really had been a long time. Adora’s pink lips were suddenly trapped between a row of white teeth as she obviously became more aroused. 

“You’re pathetic, do you know that?” Catra said. “I’m about to take over the world, and you’re over here whining about your pussy?” 

“Catra… I’m-ah… I’m begging you please. Just take me...Just once. For old times sake.” Adora breathed. 

Horrified, Catra began to feel pulsations between her own thighs and hissed in response. 

Wanting to maintain the upper hand, Catra hissed again and tore a long gash in Adora’s clothing, exposing her breasts and abs. 

Catra noticed that Adora must have been keeping up with her training, as Shera wasn’t the only one with rock hard abs. 

Catra felt her throat go dry at the sight she had only been able to dream about for the past few months. 

Adora began to shift uncomfortably on the ground, grinding her legs, trying desperately to get contact in the one spot she needed it the most. 

“Catra…” Adora’s voice rang quietly, weakly. “Please. I need you.” 

Catra could feel heat rising to her cheeks, and she was finding it increasingly difficult to control the movement of her tail. 

“You’re impossible, you know that?” Catra said, through gritted teeth. 

She nimbly bent between her enemies legs, and pulled down Adora’s loose pants and underwear, causing her to whimper in anticipation. 

Catra retracted her claws, surprising herself even for being so considerate given the situation, and pressed a single digit to Adora’s moist opening. 

Adora’s breath hitched shakily at the contact, and her clit seemed to swell just at the touch. 

“You’re so fucking wet…” Catra said, finding it harder and harder to keep her cool. 

She was supposed to be carrying on with her plans, but here she was, between her ex lovers legs, wanting nothing more that to rip off all of her clothes and have her way with her. 

“It’s pathetic…” She followed with, before leaning down to swipe her sandpaper tongue against Adora’s centre. 

From a combination of the amount of time it had been, the fluctuating dynamics between the two women, and the handcuffs making her totally helpless, the pleasure that shot through Adora’s body at that one swipe of the tongue was almost overwhelming. 

Catra used one hand to hold Adora’s clothing out of the way, and inserted one finger inside of Adora’s warm tight walls. She started with a steady pace, before greedily leaning in to continue to taste Adora with her long rough tongue. 

Adora let out a sharp moan, it was obvious she was trying to suppress the pleasure she was feeling from showing on her face, but she was far too desperate for that. She rocked her hips into Catra’s face, drunk with lust. 

“F-Fuck, Catraaanghh” Adora choked out. 

Catra continued to work her finger inside of Adora, curling it upwards so that she could focus on the G spot. She kept the tip of her tongue pressed flat against Adora’s clit, moving it in small circles in rhythm with her pumping finger. 

At this point, Adora started to turn to mush. Almost as if she were infected by her corrupt sword, but this time, she was just stupidly turned on, and the pleasure she was feeling, she could no longer hide. 

Her eyes rolled back into her skull, and she was beginning to lose the capability to hold her own head up. Something about the restraints made everything all the more sexy, and the sight of Catra between her legs only ramped this. She had spent one too many nights alone in bed at brightmoon, picturing a scene very much like this one while touching herself under the blankets. 

Eventually, Adora’s tongue lolled out of her mouth, and she began to speak in gibberish. 

“I-I- You, I, ahhh. Hnng. Fu-Fuck.” She said, with each breath, and with each pump of Catra’s finger. 

“Yeah you’re a bad girl huh? You got captured on purpose just so I could fuck you didn’t you?” Catra teased, speaking against Adora’s wet pussy. 

Catra slid a second finger inside of Adora, which she welcomed with ease, clenching around the digits to keep them in place. 

“Ughn, Yeah, hhuh. Bad girl.” 

Adora was complete butter in Catra’s hands, Catra could have done anything to her. But right now, all Catra wanted to do was make Adora cum. 

Catra let out a soft growl into Adora’s pussy before reaching out to yank off Adora’s pants and underwear completely, needing them out of the way. 

Pushing Adora’s legs apart, Catra grabbed her by the hip, and fucked into her with as much force as she could muster. Fucking her with all the anger and abandonment that she had been feeling since Adora left. 

The sudden change in pace caused Adora to cry out in pleasure. Her tits bouncing with every thrust. 

“Are you going to cum for me Adora?” 

“Hnng, hnng, s-say it…” Adora choked out. 

“Say what?” Catra growled back. 

Adora tried to get out the rest of what she was requesting, but kept getting interrupted by her own overlapping moans and cries. 

For some reason, it dawned on Catra what Adora wanted. She wasn’t 100% sure, but she went for it anyways. 

While continuing to pump violently inside of her, she got right up close to Adoras ear, so close that her lips were brushing the lobe, causing Adora to shiver and become even more aroused. 

In the most sultry voice she could manage, she hissed “Hey Adora,” into her ear. 

And that was it. 

Adora let out a choked scream, which was followed by a flow of wetness into Catra’s hand and lap. But she didn’t stop there. 

Catra continued to pump inside of Adora while she orgasmed around her, but then something strange happened. 

Adora began to… glow? 

And suddenly, Catra’s hand felt dwarfed inside of Adora, when she looked up she realized that she was no longer fucking Adora, but Shera. 

Catra yelped at leapt back, how was that even possible. 

Adora didn’t seem to notice she had transitioned, she was still panting, and riding out the wave of her post orgasm, her head hung down, blonde hair covering her face. 

“A-Adora…?” 

Adora looked up lazily, her eyes lidded from the pleasure. It took her a moment, before she too realized what had just happened. 

“What the-” 

“Did I just fuck you into Shera?!” Catra yelled. 

“I don’t know!” 

“Is that even possible?!” 

“I don’t know!!” 

“CATRA I HEARD SCREAMING SO I CAME AS QUICK AS I-” Scorpia had burst through the doors only to stop when she saw that there was no real danger. Just catra, leaning between Shera’s legs. Thank goodness for whatever magic went in to clothing Shera, as she was now completely covered in her super hero outfit, and not half naked. 

“Why is Shera here? I thought you had her sword…” Scoripa asked, genuinely confused. “Hey do you always have to undress before you become Shera, I feel like I would have noticed that before….” Scorpia said, pointing to Adora’s discarded pants. 

Catra and Adora exchanged a glance, before Catra started yelling about how she had no idea how Shera showed up, and that they should consider this a new threat. 

Scorpia left with a stern nod. 

Once she was out the door, Catra turned back to look at Adora. 

Adora smiled at her weakly. “Thanks…” 

“Whatever.”


End file.
